


So Sue Me

by kelleigh (girlfromcarolina)



Series: Voir Dire [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Interrogation, Lawyers, M/M, Roleplay, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/pseuds/kelleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys' relationship - three weeks later.  Jared's never been a fan of relationships.  Fortunately Jensen's flexible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Sue Me

**Author's Note:**

> Some schmoop sneaked in amongst the snark and porn. And forgive the use of 'Jey' - ever since the con I can't help thinking of Jensen's remark that people call him 'J', never 'Jen', but I couldn't spell it 'Jay' or just use 'J'.

Barely twenty-four hours after Jared had gotten to fuck the most beautiful man he hadn't _really_ met, that very man called him.

He was walking up the stairs to his condo when the phone rang, and the unrecognizable number gave him hope that it was Jensen. Jared answered confidently, remembering perfectly well, and vividly, the way his body and Jensen's had come together in the courthouse bathroom. 

Then, he promptly ruined the call by tripping on a step and falling into his front door only seconds after 'hello?'.

There were going to be bruises on his face and his cell had cracked sickeningly on the concrete where it fell. By a stroke of luck not spared for Jared himself, the phone hadn't broken and he'd been able to hear Jensen's tinny laughter when he bent to pick it up.

It had only been their second conversation, not counting ones under oath, and Jared recovered. Though, Jensen occasionally still collapses into fits (seriously, he _giggles_ ) when he is allowed to recount the story to friends.

Now, three weeks after Jared got Jensen off jury duty (and then _got him off_ \- thank you), it's a miracle they're still together. Between hectic schedules, more mind-shattering sex, and Jared's inexplicable clumsiness when it comes to talking and walking at the same time, their time together's been fun and refreshing. It's a miracle Jared welcomes, of course, since he's fairly certain Jensen's the best thing to happen to him in years, but he wonders if it'll last. He wants it to, _Jesus_ , he does. Jared had always stuck to one-night stands with the thought that no relationship could _be_ perfect, but Jensen made him want to try.

So, on that otherwise unremarkable day, he'd handed over his business card and phone number, placing his hope in a gorgeous stranger, absolutely unsure if he's even capable of dating.

But thank God, Jensen makes dating easy.

Tonight, Jensen's promised to cook him dinner at Jared's condo and he's hoping to finagle one of Jensen's infamous massages afterward. All that's standing between him and his physical therapist-cum-boyfriend's ridiculously talented hands is one final client. Unfortunately for him, it's a client currently in a lot of trouble with the police. _Great_.

His expression's blank when he walks into the small, terribly lit room. Jared shuts the door behind him, glancing back at the window with the knowledge that no one's on the other side. Getting coffee, twiddling their thumbs - he doesn't care what the cops are doing, so long as he and his client can have some privacy.

 _Shit_ , this man is good looking. Jared tries not to gawk too obviously when he sets his attache down on the table.

"It's about time," his client huffs, pointedly checking his silver watch, crisp folds of a pressed shirt moving with him. "You're not billing me for the inordinate amount of time it took you to get here."

Hot _and_ an asshole, even better.

"There was traffic, but you wouldn't know that since you're sitting in an interrogation room," Jared snarks, knowing he can get away with it since he was specifically requested by this client.

"Get on with it." 

Jared smirks. This man knows he's in trouble and lets his remark slide. "From what the detectives told me, you're in hot water with some of your investors. Fraud, blackmail, and an embezzling charge? I think you seriously need to consider pleading down, maybe get lucky and skip jail time all together and just pay some hefty fines."

"Hefty fines? For this ruckus?" His client's eyes flash, making him look dangerous. And even more gorgeous. "You must be joking. I don't _settle_ Mr. Padalecki. Your superiors should have informed you of that. Or didn't you get that _memo_?"

His smile twists, unwilling to rise to the barbs. His client can bait him all he wants - Jared gets paid by the hour after all. Still, a client in prison isn't good for anyone especially his firm's partners, so he needs to at least attempt some sort of resolution.

"All due respect, _sir_ , this isn't like your other prob-" Jared pauses at his client's dramatically raised eyebrow. "Um, your other alleged financial indiscretions."

The man scoffs, smoothing the imaginary wrinkles on his suit with tanned fingers, and Jared's left bristling. He's a damn good attorney - worth every penny of his exorbitant going rate - and this jerk is going to listen.

"Fine, if you're unwilling to work with me, I'll recuse myself and leave you here until you find another attorney." The impeccably dressed man doesn't even blink, the threat falling meaningless, so he adds a little extra fuel. "It'll give the police plenty of time to dig up more evidence, allowing them to extend your stay here even _longer_." Jared drawls the words out deliberately, waiting for the man's eyes to narrow with realization.

When it inevitably happens, Jared's smile turns smug and not a little bit dirty. After all, this man is drop- _dead_ gorgeous and Jared can have a lot of fun seeing just how much he can ruffle his client's feathers. The thought of dinner and an erotic massage from his boyfriend tempts in the back of his mind, but this is intriguing.

The client clears his throat. "What did you have in mind?"

"For _starters_ ," he growls, shifting his chair so his client has no choice but to look him straight in the eye. "You're going to stop treating me like the hired help and _start_ appreciating what I can do for you."

"Really?" His eyebrow's still arched but his expression's less haughty. It's nowhere near humble, but a small victory for Jared nonetheless.

" _Really_."

Jared shoots a quick look back at the window, the client following his gaze. The man probably doesn't realize they're not being observed, making this even more fun. His client's expression wavers slightly, picking up on the implications of that window.

"And I think there's a few things you can do to show me _just_ how appreciative you are."

He stands up, eyes locked on the other man's as his long frame unfolds. Jared knows what men think of his body, but he can use it to his advantage like this, tall and imposing and perfectly in control.

"I could have you disbarred for this," his client's threat lacks heat, further belied by the motion of his hands raising to settle on Jared's thighs.

"You could _try_."

Those wide, strong hands drift upwards, framing the hard ridge beneath Jared's expensive suit pants, thumbs touching the cool metal of his zipper.

"You'll be arrested for sexual harassment." The other man's tone is low, contemplative. "I can make your life miserable."

" _Sue_ me."

His zipper is lowered, his client's fingers withdrawing his cock and pulling it towards that tantalizing mouth. The touch is warm, further arousing Jared. He gets one teasing lick to the crown before the other man pulls back slightly.

"You'll be ruined when-"

Time to take matters, well, into his own hands. Grasping behind his client's neck none-too-gently, Jared pulls him forward again.

" _Shut up_."

Wasting no more time, his cock is drawn deep into the other man's mouth, slipping wetly against his inner cheek. Jared delights in the swipes and licks from the man's deft tongue. The small room fills with erotic sounds - harsh pants, throaty whimpers, and the accents of slick flesh meeting heat.

A particularly talented twist of tongue leaves Jared shaking, out of his mind with the wet pleasure. He can't help palming the other man's scalp and just _moaning_ before his mind can catch up.

"Holy _fuck_ , Jensen!"

His boyfriend pulls his lips away with a dirty slurp, Jared's muscles tensing to keep from coming at the sight.

"You _fucker_ ," Jensen laughs low. "Way to ruin that."

"Don't fuckin' care, Jey," he grinds out, still able to feel the tormentingly hot breath on his cock. "Don't you _goddamn_ stop!"

Like the greatest boyfriend in the history of fuckin' _existence_ , which Jared is starting to have some serious faith that Jensen is, he doesn't stop. And like the hottest porn-star _ever_ , his green eyes flick up to Jared's while his plush lips are spread wide around him. 

Jared passed 'the edge' five minutes ago, now it's just the hottest kind of torture. From his shaking muscles and pleading gasps, Jensen senses he's close and takes mercy on him, increasing his pace until Jared's spilling into his mouth and crying out.

" _Jesus_ , Jensen," he gasps when he's finally able to speak. "That was so _fuckin_ ' hot."

Jared drops to his knees from exhaustion, coming face to crotch with Jensen's body. The other man's arousal is more than obvious, and it only takes Jared a few seconds to undo buttons, belts, and a zipper to get to Jensen's hard dick. 

His mouth is dry from panting, thanks to Jensen's expert blowjob, so he wraps his hand around Jensen's cock and doesn't tease. His strokes are fast and knowing, using what he's learned of Jensen's body these last three weeks to get him off quickly and powerfully. Jared knows enough to realize Jensen's probably been hard since Jared walked into the office and he won't torment his boyfriend any longer - though the idea is _definitely_ appealing.

Jensen's coming in no time at all - Jared's mouth closes over him at the last second, catching his release in the same way Jensen had and swallowing willingly. He doesn't even mind the salt-tinged kiss he gets a moment later, Jensen bending forward to rest their foreheads together and smiling widely when their lips part.

"S'rry to say, I've never had a client meeting like that."

"I'm not sorry to say, I'm glad you haven't," Jensen responds softly.

Letting the rush bleed away from his body, Jared rests his head on Jensen's thigh for a moment. He can feel his boyfriend's agile fingers along his scalp and the vibrations when Jensen laughs at his near-purr. Though awkward, this position's strangely comfortable, and Jared turns his face further into Jensen's leg, cheek sliding on the quality fabric.

He knows this is part of the reason dating Jensen is so easy. Only three weeks in and they're attuned to each other well - no posturing, no attempts to over impress. There's only the two of them, sans baggage, taking it slow but giving into their needs. It's simple, and he realizes it can't stay that way forever, but Jensen knows, instinctively, that he needs it. Bit by bit, he's growing more used to the idea of a full relationship and all the strings that go with it. With Jensen it no longer sounds impossible - it's starting to sound _amazing_.

Eventually, the floor starts to feel hard again beneath his knees and Jared remembers what the rest of his evening promised to hold, thinking back to Jensen's taunting text from earlier - dinner, massage, and a little role-play can never go awry.

"Mmmm-mmm."

"What was that?"

"Massage?" Jared mumbles, adding a pout for good measure but Jensen isn't swayed for a second.

"Dinner first, Jare," his boyfriend laughs.

"Seriously, Jey?"

"I _cooked_ , jerk. Get your ass in the kitchen or next time?" Jensen smirks. " _I_ get to be the lawyer."

Jensen disappears from Jared's office, and Jared is about to yell back indignantly when _that_ mental picture hits his brain.

He sits in the office, fantasizing, until Jensen comes back to drag him out for dinner.

 

FIN


End file.
